Imperfect Cadence
by PoorQueequeg
Summary: Envy does not have perfect pitch. Post ep for Fugue. Spoilers for Icebreaker.


Will has had occasion many times to use the old adage "physician, heal thyself" on Helen Magnus. She's stubborn and wilful and it drives him to distraction, the way she'll push herself to the brink and him along with her. He will never admit that there are times he might perhaps apply the maxim to himself, that he ought perhaps to turn his considerable skill and talent to his own behaviour. Instead Will skulks around the Sanctuary in a temper, taking his anger out on the punchbag in the gym, snarling at everyone as he stalks from room to room. They've not really spoken for days and Will is in no small way irritated that he seems to be spending an inordinate amount of time alone while Henry and Declan trail around after Magnus like obedient dogs. Declan has been hanging around since their misadventure to the Arctic and Will is less than happy at the way Magnus defers to him while Will has become the outcast, the loner, ostracised as though he's the villain of the piece just because he questioned her. Henry he can kind of understand, she's like his mother and if there's anything he can sympathise with, it's that but Declan?

So he hides away in the catacombs, rifling through Magnus' old junk convincing himself he's trying to become familiar with everything, just in case that day comes when she goes too far and leaves him behind to deal with her crap. He convinces himself that's why he's down here, digging through trunks of old ball gowns and shoe boxes of photos. Will wonders why they're here and not in albums in her study, the pictures of these people she knew before. He asks himself if it's because she doesn't really care to remember, to think about the lives she's toyed with. Like she toys with him. He grinds his jaw and seethes with rage, gripping the fabric of a long red dress tightly in his hands and when his head hangs forward, he's surprised to find it still smells of her perfume.

Later Will pads silently along the stone corridor towards the stairs, heading to the pool to swim off the unsettling thoughts that have come into his head from too long surrounded by the mementos of her strange life. He passes one of the labs on his way towards the back stairs and hesitates when he hears the scrape of metal against stone and the rattle of pens clattering across a desk. Slowly, silently he moves along the hall towards the sound, a weak shaft of light slipping through the open door and casting a long thin line across the floor. He startles when a loud feminine gasp reaches his ears, instinct kicks in and he tenses, jogging towards the door in defensive mode but as he nears it the gasp melts into a long, moan and he freezes.

Squinting he peers through the door and when his gaze focuses on the room beyond his mouth falls open. For a moment he's disgusted, his lip curls up over his teeth but when he hears that breathy moan again something inside him flickers hotly and instead of turning away he steps a little closer. Will leans his hand against the door frame and hidden in the darkness of the hall, watches the scene before him transfixed.

Magnus is pressed against a stone pillar, her eyes closed and her lips bunched up in a pout as she whimpers. Her face is twisted in rapture and Will stares, his eyes following the dark trail of her hair as it tumbles across her shoulders and over her bare chest. Her shirt is opened wide, the cups of her navy blue bra tugged aside to expose the ample swell of her breasts, the straps slipping down across her arms. Will can't take his eyes off them, the dark red of her pert nipples and the smooth, creamy skin around them. He licks his lips as he watches them heave with every shuddering breath she takes.

She shifts her feet and his eyes are drawn down to the expanse of thigh that is revealed, her leg crooked upward over the shoulder of the figure crouched on his knees before her. Magnus buries her fingers in his hair and chews her lip as she lets out a long groan of pleasure, her head twisting from side to side. A large masculine hand slides up her thigh, the thick fingers digging into her skin and Will's eyes narrow as he sees Declan's face appear as he trails his lips wetly across her inside leg.

His first thought is that he wants to kill him, that he most definitely, absolutely is going to kill McRae and probably Magnus too. Hate twists in his gut and his fists clench, his jaw grinding in anger as it becomes suddenly very clear why Declan is so very obedient and loyal but as he glares at them from his hiding place he can't bring himself to look away. He's thought about her a hundred times before, imagined how she'd look in this moment and none of it can compare with the reality of seeing Helen Magnus come undone, even if it is at the hands of another man. She's utterly stunning and Will can't take his eyes off her.

Her breath hitches and she runs her hands through Declan's hair from front to back and he looks up at her face. She murmurs something so quietly Will can't make it out but the look on Declan's face is one of utter desperation as he slides his hands over her hips and up her body, rising to his feet and pressing her against the wall in a fierce kiss. Magnus mumbles against his lips and Will watches as she fiddles hurriedly with the buckle of Declan's belt. Declan is too busy kissing her, holding her face tightly in his hands while he sucks her lips into his mouth and slides his tongue between them. Gasping, Magnus tugs the offending belt apart and pops the button on his jeans, shoving them roughly down and Declan shifts between her legs as his thighs are exposed. His hand drops to her thigh and grips tight. Magnus obligingly hooks her leg around him and he squeezes the round swell of her ass as he hoists her up and presses into her.

Magnus grips onto him madly and they both groan and the sound goes straight to Will's groin. Declan rocks his hips and Magnus head lolls back against the wall, her fingers digging into his shoulder as he begins to thrust slowly into her. Declan's hand is pressed to her jaw, pulling her head roughly towards him and kissing her again hungrily. Magnus is squirming, frantic as she clutches at his head, his neck, his shoulder before dropping her hand and scratching her nails across Declan's bare backside, urging him on. Declan growls and jerks his hips hard against her and she hangs onto him in desperation as he begins to grind into her faster, harder and Will feels the hot pang of desire burning in his limbs.

She twists her head to the side and Declan fastens his lips to her neck as she moans, a loud breathy sound that makes Will shudder. He shouldn't be here, a voice inside his head tells him, he shouldn't be watching this and his eyes fall closed for a moment as he stands in the darkened corridor, the sound of her voice echoing around his mind. "Declan," she groans and Will opens his eyes, staring where they stand entangled against the pillar and clenches his jaw. He shouldn't be sorry, a jealous, snide voice in his head argues, she wants him to see it, she must, otherwise she wouldn't be here where anyone could see while another man fucks her. Will's head spins and he leans heavily against the doorframe, the agony of his anger and his desire making him dizzy.

At that moment, Magnus cries out, a desperate mewling sound that clutches at his heart and he pushes away the hot bolt of possessiveness that spikes through his chest. Will can't admit that he wants to be the one to make her feel like that, wants to be the one to make her sob and cry the way she is now as Declan buries his fingers roughly in her hair and gasps, slamming into her again and again until he lets out a ragged bark of lust and comes inside her.

Will takes short, sharp breaths where he stands as Declan's loud gasps fill his ears and he watches as Magnus tenderly strokes her fingers across his face. He shifts and kisses her softly, slowly and the wet sound of their lips makes Will's stomach twist. They murmur unintelligible endearments to one another as they stand entwined against the pillar and Declan buries his face in Magnus neck. She caresses the back of his head, stroking up and down his back slowly with a lazy, languid expression on her face and Will jerks back suddenly as she raises her head and looks towards the door with sleepy eyes. He's frozen, petrified by the blue of her eyes and his heart pounds sickeningly inside his chest. Hidden in the darkness of the corridor he takes a silent step backwards, then another and another before turning and slipping away.


End file.
